


The Good Love

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rose takes care of Lady Mae.RP Fic.





	The Good Love

Rose Selfridge had accepted that she and Lady Mae were unconventional lovers, but she had not expected to find that Lady Mae was just as fragile as she was. She had come home to find Lady Mae crumpled up on the sofa, openly sobbing, she was bleeding and weeping, clearly hurt and her husband had clearly hurt her. Thankfully Harry had seen that he needed to protect both Lady Mae and Rose. He had taken Mae's husband and took him home with him. Rose had moved to settle beside Mae, gently pulling Mae into her lap, stroking her hair softly. 

"Oh Sweetie...."

Lady Mae nuzzled into her. 

"How much did he hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, at least tell me if I hurt you?"

Lady Mae nodded.

"I will..."

Rose murred and kissed Mae. Lady Mae murred into the kiss. 

"Okay sweetness?"

Lady Mae nodded.

"Yes..."

"Think you could handle a little more?"

"We can try."

Rose smiled, stroking her cheek gently. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down and I will, okay?"

"I already made that promise."

"Just reminding you, I don't want you panicking..."

"I won't."

Rose smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Such a sweet girl."

Lady Mae purred into the kiss. 

"Alright?"

Lady Mae nodded. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Lady Mae mewed. Rose smiled, moving to slowly undress her. Lady Mae mewed softly letting her take her clothes. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."

Lady Mae smiled softly and blushed slightly. 

"Okay to go on?"

"Yes."

Lady Mae purred. Rose smiled, moving to cup and tease her breasts. Lady Mae murred and lent up into Rose's touch. 

"You like that Sweetie?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Yes Please."

Rose smiled, moving to slowly stroke her hand lower. Lady Mae shivered and purred. 

"Okay?"

"Yes.... more.... please...I'm begging..."

Rose smiled, moving to tease her clit. Lady Mae mewled softly and wantonly. Rose had smiled and pushed swiftly inwards. Lady Mae bucked hard and mewled. Rose soon set a pace. Lady Mae quickly came apart.


End file.
